The Vampire Diaries season 5, Stefan's Story
by thestefandiaries
Summary: Enjoy!


**Stefan's story 4x23 The Vampire Diaries.**

I feel numb, empty, and broken. At this moment I know everything has changed, forever. I've known now for a while that everything had changed, and been different. I guess right now, in this moment, reality finally set in. I finally realized that it's time to move on. Maybe it's time for me to go, time for me to move on. I've been a prisioner to Mystic Falls for too long now. I need to get out of here for a while, it's time for a change of scenery. I need a- change. I turn around and start heading towards my room when I pause and hear mumbled words, "I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that-" I can hardly hear what she's saying to him, and I don't want to. But I can't help but listen. I feel around behind me until I find the sofa. I sit down for a moment and listen to the mumbled words coming from the other room, "That in death, you're the one who made me feel most alive." Elena replies with a cracked voice. I can hardly stand to listen, because it makes me sick. "But I'm not sorry I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon. I love you." I can't take it anymore, I have to get out of here. I stand up suddenly and head for the stairs. As I walk around the corner I catch Elena glimpsing at me over her shoulder. I turn my head quickly and start walking up the stairs. As I reach the top I start walking towards my dresser. I grab the closest bag I find and start throwing clothes in it. I can't even think clearly right now. I turn the pain I was feeling into a sudden anger. I zip up the bag and head downstairs. I take a moment before walking out the front door. So much has happened here. Too much has happened here, good things and bad. Too many bad things have happened here. I can't stay. Even though there's a part of me that doesn't want to go, but I know I have to. It's the right thing to do. I face the door and twist the handle.

I close the car door and stick the keys into the ignition. I set the small bag that I packed on the back seat. I put the car in reverse and head for the road. I was feeling so overwhelmed and confused earlier that I had almost forgot about the body bag in the back of my car. I hear it thump against the trunk door. I let out a treachorous sigh and keep driving.

I arrive at the lake and get out of the car. I take a deep breath before opening the trunk. I didn't want Damon to worry about disposing the body. I take a moment to think about everything before opening up the body bag. Damon deserves to be happy. . and so does Elena. They're really in love and I just have to accept that and move on. Everything will be ok, the pain will go away. Won't it? I let out another sigh and life the body bag and set it on the ground. That's weird, it feels empty. I get down on the groud and unzip the bag. Nothing is there. That's when I suddenly hear a voice coming from behind me, Elena. I quickly turn around to see Elena standing behind me. "Elena?" I reply with a confused tone. "Don't bother," She replies. "I'm not there." It only takes me a moment to process what he has just said. "Silas." I reply. She takes a step closer to me. Looking at me. It almost feels like she's looking into my soul. I stand up and face her. I look her in the eyes, it's amazing how much it looks like Elena. The next few seconds felt like a total blur. I wasn't quite sure what had just happened but the next thing I know, I'm trapped. Stuck, and helpless. I try pounding on the box. It almost feels like metal, a metal box? I feel the cool water on my skin. Filling the metal box up. I can hardly breathe or see anymore. The box is filling up so quickly. I keep pounding on the box and yelling. I keep yelling until I no longer can yell anymore. I can no longer yell anymore because the water has filled up the metal box. I have no air, I'm drowning. I'm intoxicated with my own fear. Everything starts to get blurry, and I no longer hear my own heartbeat. I only hear the voices from below.

_-To be continued._


End file.
